All you will never know
by buddymaxxie
Summary: Edward está confuso sobre os sentimentos e curioso sobre a identidade de uma nova estudante,cuja mente é um mistério para ele,imune a seu poder.


Título: All you will never know

Autor: Maxxie

Gênero: romance,drama,universo alternativo(?)

Censura: nada que ninguém saiba como é =P

Shipper: posso deixar indefinido por enquanto(?) rs

Status:andamento

Sinopse: "Sabe aqueles momentos em que o destino parece tirar com sua cara? Acontece comigo exatamente isso agora...nunca tinha entendido o conceito de amor platônico até conhecê-la. Não estou acostumado a ser ignorado"

Edward sempre precisou ignorar as mulheres que se atiravam nele,com exceção de Bella nenhuma outra conseguiu despertar seu interesse. E agora? Existe mesmo amizade entre um homem e uma mulher?

Prólogo

-Hey!Por que essa cara de surpresa amor?

Bella acariciava meu rosto ,ainda estava atônito com a constatação de que aquela garota a minha frente assim como Bella tinha seus pensamentos trancados para mim. E o mais espantoso?

Ela sequer olhou para mim uma única vez...

-Nada...é que..

Como vou explicar sem que ela fique com ciúmes,desconfiança ou algo assim comigo?

-O que foi?

-Aquela garota ali..

Bella acompanhou meu olhar.

-Sim, a novata o que tem?

-Não consigo alcançar seus pensamentos,estranho....achei que era poder exclusivo seu,me enganei.

Sorri e ela não gostou.

-Vai paquerar ela também por curiosidade?

Eu ri alto.

-Não...você é única pra mim.

Mas não podia negar a mim mesmo que era estranho e interessante o enigma.

Capítulo 01

Era incrível que aquela garota que acabava de chegar a Forks fosse imune a meu charme de vampiro. Parece ignorar minha existência e a do resto da ala masculina .

Podia sentir os pensamentos dos caras ao seu redor(não muito diferente dos que era dirigido a Bella o que me incomodava profundamente)

-Você vai parar de analisar a menina sim ou não?

Voltei meu rosto na direção da voz de Bella,estava furiosa.

-Desculpe,estava distraído mas é que...é estranho mesmo.

A garota em seu primeiro dia parecia apática,entediada e nada simpática. Não parecia louca por popularidade e amigos. Pelo contrário,parecia querer fugir a cada instante que alguém se aproximava. E não era medo ou timidez,parecia...irritação.

-Ela é tão interessante assim?

A menina era bonita,loira não muito alta,talvez uns 1.65,magra sem exageros,com uns olhos azuis claros,com toques de cinza...bonito.

-Não é isso...é que é curioso o fato de nada vir dela entende? Nenhum som,nadinha. Parece você.

-E isso te interessa?

-Só é esquisito ter duas nessa mesma cidade que eu não posso saber o que pensam mas apenas os seus pensamentos gostaria de saber em detalhes.

Ela sorriu e bateu em meu ombro.

-Fingirei que acredito.

Abracei Bella e notei a expressão vazia da garota enquanto falava poucas palavras rápidas de agradecimento a um dos seus novos colegas.

-Obrigada,acho que posso encontrar sozinha afinal isso aqui não é Nova York.

"Huum...ela é de NY... o que faz nesse fim de mundo chamado Forks?"

-Calma,só queria ajudar.

-Desculpe...é que...

Ela suspirou e encarou o garoto com visível desinteresse.

-Hoje é primeiro dia em que piso aqui,não estou sociável,não tenho paciência,pessoas no momento me incomodam profundamente e gosto de espaço. Entende?

-Certo,desculpe incomodar.

Ela meneou a cabeça e voltou seus olhos de novo para a janela do refeitório,observando lá fora o nada,cenho franzido. Nem tocou na comida.

Todos se levantaram para sair estava na hora. Ela simplesmente se arrastou até a porta,jogando fora a comida.

-E ela não comeu.

Bella me encarou.

-Não acredito que ainda estava observando as atitudes da garota.

-Bella ela não comeu!

-Tá e daí? É anoréxica,bulímica ou sei lá,algo do tipo!

Pensei um pouco,talvez ela tivesse razão,porque a menina era humana então..."Edward sem neuras."

-Ou ela é vampira também?!

-Não,claro que não..

Mas era estranha,merece pesquisa...

Deixei Bella em sua aula de educação física recomendando ficava brava.

Caminhei para a sala da próxima aula e a novata estava no corredor. Vinha em minha direção.

-Oi,parece perdida.

Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim e vi irritação neles,nada de interesse ou deslumbramento tão típicos nas mortais que topam comigo pela frente. Fiquei decepcionado e mais curioso.

-Não,na verdade já achei a sala.

E passou por mim entrando na sala que por sinal a mesma que eu entraria.

-Vamos ter aula juntos.

Apenas me olhou e nada disse.

Procurou um lugar nos fundos se sentou,cruzou as pernas e apoiando a cabeça na mão direita,esperou a aula.

-Você parece chateada com alguma coisa.

Sentei do seu lado.

Pareceu fazer um esforço tremendo para responder. Senti que ela queria ficar calada.

-Todos tem um mau dia na vida.

-Hoje é seu dia ruim?

Se sentando direito na cadeira,apoiando as mãos na mesa me encarou e falou baixo.

-Não te conheço,não quero conhecer,não estou a fim de fazer social,numa escala de 10 a zero minha vontade de falar está em... zero. E não estou brava apenas quero paz,sossego,silêncio,é capaz disso?

_OK,tudo bem...se mudar de idéia...

-Não vou!

-Certo então..hum..

Nem terminei de falar,ela já desviou sua atenção para o outro lado,voltando a me ignorar.

A aula se iniciou e foi aí que ouvi algo vindo dela...parecia um som...

Música? Será isso?Sua boca não se movia só poderia ser sua mente.

Virei para seu lado e parecia distraída,olhos perdidos e fixos,seus pensamentos estariam onde?

Tudo parou rápido como começ estava alerta de novo mas chateada e agora seus olhos pareciam tristes.

-Gosta de música?

Ela se virou para mim,seus olhos que ainda estavam tristes ficaram rapidamente com um lampejo de raiva.

-Não...- pareceu hesitar mas completou - Não mais...

-Por que?

-Você trabalha para algum tablóide sensacionalista,faz pesquisa ibope qual é?Não sei, cansei talvez e que te importa?

Sua raiva era inesperada.

-Foi só uma pergunta se não queria responder era só ficar muda que eu entenderia perfeitamente.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto,pressionando a tempora,fechando os olhos.

-Certo,desculpe é que ..meow..qual o maldito problema das pessoas daqui? Eu só quero ficar quieta,cuidar da minha vida,ficar sozinha..que mal há nisso?

-Nada de mal..é que todos tem curiosidade com pessoas novas.

-Eu sei, espero que a curiosidade passe em 24 horas.

-Duvido que tenha essa sorte.

Suspirando fundo pareceu desanimada.

-Também duvido.

E um sorriso desanimado mas bonito se formou em seus lábios.

-Você se acostuma.

-Não tenho escolha.

-Todos temos escolhas.

Ela riu agora para mim

- Filosofia? Vi isso em "Matrix" qual pílula você aceitaria?

Ela era inacreditável,agora parecia querer conversar.

-Não sei,não vi esse filme.

-Tá brincando comigo?

-Não.

Mesmo surpresa,sorriu.

-Cara,você precisa de um pouco de cultura pop inútil na sua vida.

-É o que minha namorada diz..

Sorrindo ainda mais,parecia aliviada,tipo..."esse cara não vai me cantar eee que bom?"

-Ouça sua namorada ela pelo jeito sabe das coisas.

O sinal tocou,ela se levantou rápido para sair.

-Ei,não sei seu nome..

Com um pouco de desconforto e ainda falando muito baixo,pronunciou seu nome.

-Melissa Coverdale.

-Edward Cullen

Acenou um tchau da porta e sumiu de minha vista.

Acho que agora sei o que sentem as mulheres que eu ignoro...

Peguei o carro e saí sem rumo definido.

Queria ficar um pouco só para analisar minha vida que estava sofrendo mudanças.

E acabava de vizualizar a mudança bem ali do outro lado da rua.

Parei meu carro e fui seguindo atrás. Ela estava com óculos escuros,jeans simples,caminhava sem pressa.

Parou em frente um prédio da faculdade de música.

Ficou um bom tempo sentada nas escadarias do lado oposto da rua,olhando para o prédio

Senti vontade de me aproximar para conversar mas acho que seria péssima idéia.

Estava pensando em ir embora quando notei que ela se levantou.

Se afastou dali dessa vez com pressa,parecia fugir.

Chamou um táxi e sumiu dentro do veículo.

-Garota estranha..

Voltei frustrado para casa. Por que nada acontece do jeito que eu quero?

Não pude deixar de ficar pensando nela e suas atitudes estranhas.

Cada vez mais me sentia atraído em desvendar os mistérios da personalidade fascinante de Melissa Coverdale

Depois dessa tarde não tenho como ignorar essa minha curiosidade.

Quero saber mais sobre essa garota.

A noites como sempre passo ao lado de Bella .

Às vezes gostaria de não pensar tanto e ceder a suas vontades...mas o maldito medo de algo dar errado faz essa vontade ir embora.

E o stress dela aumentar..

-Edward francamente! Acho torturante você passar a noite comigo e NADA!

-Bella nós já discutimos tanto por...

-Chega,quero dormir!

-Então venha aqui comigo.

Fiz um gesto com as mãos para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado.

-Não.. eu quero dormir sozinha. Saí da minha cama.

-Mas..

-SAI AGORA!

Gritou e depois baixou a voz quando se tocou de que poderia acordar a casa toda.

-Não apareça por enquanto pelos...sei lá...próximo dias a não ser que...

-Que?

- Que passe mesmo a noite comigo com tudo o que eu tenho direito fui clara?

Certo,fiquei chocado com sua raiva e o ultimato.

-Tudo bem,vou esperar sua boa vontade em voltar a ser minha Bella.

Levantei e estava saindo mas ela me parou.

-Que droga Edward,não adianta mesmo nem ameaçar você é muito certinho comigo.

Agora fui obrigado a rir.

-Não credito que você encenou esse stress todo só para..para...

Ela nem me deixou terminar e me beijou,puxando de novo pra cama dela.

-Te odeio por isso Edward!

Sorri por entre seus lábios e continuei beijando,ela estava se empolgando.

-Bella...

-Hum..

-Vou embora para você poder dormir.

E me afastei rápido ainda rindo de sua raiva.

-Te vejo amanhã!

_Te odeio CULLEN!

Não podia deixar de achar divertido fazer isso com ela às vezes..não que eu nem quisesse o algo a mais com Bella mas penso que isso vai acontecer quando eu tiver controle sobre minhas ações,ainda me considero perigoso demais para ela,preciso de um tempo.

E pretendo fazer algo nesse tempo...matar minha curiosidade sobre alguém...

Capítulo 02

Ela caminhava tranqüila por entre a multidão de alunos que chegavam,indiferente aos outros a seu redor.

Parecia apenas querer chegar,acabar logo o que tinha a fazer ali e cair fora.

Seus olhos permaneciam vazios de expressão.

-Bella acho que você deveria tentar se aproximar dela..

Interrompi sua conversa com Alice que me olhou estranho por uns instantes mas nada disse sobre o que pudesse saber do futuro.

Virando para a direção da garota não escondeu seu desagrado.

-E por que eu faria isso?Vamos lá Edward,não sou pop,simpática demais nem nada...e ela parece sem vontade de fazer amigos.

-Ela não parece gostar que se intrometam em sua vida mas acho que amigos,colegas poderá aceitar...

Ela olhou com desconfiança.

-Ah é? E como sabe? Agora dá pra ler a mente dela?

-Não,eu falei com ela e senti que..que..

-O que EDWARD!?

-Eu falei com ela ontem e pareceu anti-social até eu dizer que tenho namorada. Acho que ela tinha medo ou estava irritada por pensar que eu sou como os outros que estão em cima sei lá Bella como vou saber?

Seu sorriso apareceu e me abraçou.

-Verdade?

-O que?

-Que você falou com ela e já anunciou que tem dona?

Eu ri do jeito possessivo que ela demonstrava ter com relação a minha pessoa.

-Sim...e sabe de uma coisa? Ela ficou mais simpática e até disse para eu te ouvir mais vezes porque segundo ela você sabe das coisas.

Dei um sorriso malicioso e ela corou.

-Opa..conversaram sobre o que?

-Filmes que ele nunca viu e cultura pop inútil que ele não tem...

Alice interrompeu rindo e batendo em minhas costas.

-Ah..você ouviu a conversa?

-Não eu previ a conversa .

"E porque não me disse? " pensei comigo mesmo irritado.

-"Não se atreva a ficar ligado demais nela" Alice pronunciou essas palavras de forma rápida e baixa demais para Bella notar.

-E estou prevendo que vamos nos atrasar!

Bella nos puxou e entramos rapidamente no prédio.

Encontramos com a novata na nossa sala. Bella me olhou como quem diz:"vou lá?"

Apenas assenti ,ela suspirou e me seguiu.

-Oi,espero que hoje esteja melhor.

Sorri e ela ergueu a cabeça para nos encarar.

-É,todos tem seu mau dia e alguns vivem no seu inferno particular.

Não sorriu mas esperou que a gente se sentasse próximos dela.

-Edward acha que você tem razão.

Voltou sua atenção para mim e seus olhos azuis continham uma expressão de leve interrogação. Sério mesmo que não se lembrava do que a gente falou?

-Razão?

-Sobre ele ter que me ouvir mais vezes.

De repente surgiu um sorriso de compreensão no seu rosto. Ela deveria sorrir mais vezes mesmo que fosse algo fugaz.

-Ah,sim...é verdade.

-Sou Bella ,desculpe mas meu namorado é meio intrometido e toda vez que vê alguém diferente precisa conversar. Gosta de fazer perguntas demais..

Ela sorriu me abraçando.

-Mesmo?

A indiferença voltou a reinar...que droga.

-Nem é verdade...só achei que você estava se isolando demais para primeiro dia.

Bella abanou a cabeça e ficou calada.

-Como já disse não estou muito sociável,vocês parecem legais mas não quero ter uma reação estúpida,maltratar ninguém só... como posso dizer...quero um tempo de solidão?

Nós ficamos surpresos e como se estivesse lendo pensamentos foi rápida.

-Não,eu não sou depressiva só sou absurdamente chata e todos em volta de mim sufocam,incomoda, dá vontade de ser mais chata ainda,desculpem.

-Tudo bem,quando estiver disposta a falar e fazer amizades estaremos aqui né Ed?

Ela me cutucou e parei de olhar para a novata.

-Sim,claro.

-A propósito como é seu nome?

-Melissa Coverdale.

-Isabella Swan, chame de Bella, é como todos me chamam..

Sorrindo educadamente baixou novamente seus lindos olhos azuis para suas anotações e nos ignorou..

-"Edward eu tentei,viu né? "sussurrou pra mim.

-"Eu sei amor,só acho que ela precisa de amigos"

Envolvendo seus braços em mim falou mais baixo ainda,sabia que eu escutaria.

-"É por isso que amo você "

Ainda não entendia essa garota.

Como pode um alguém ser tão assim..indiferente?

Eu e Bella nos concentramos nas nossas vidas deixando Melissa no seu mundinho.

Talvez não fosse mesmo boa idéia ficar pensando nela,tentar saber mais...é,vou parar de querer investigar as razões dela ser muda,ou melhor,sua mente ser muda para mim.

_Oi,trouxe o livro que você comentou que precisava.

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam..Mike chegou do nada de lugar nenhum e estendendo o livro,com um sorriso insinuante demais sentando do outro lado dela,pelo menos sua reação continuava impassível.

_Obrigada.

Colocou o livro na bolsa e continuou muda.

Gostei disso,gostei mesmo.

-E então...você ainda não disse seu nome..

Um ar fatigado tomou conta de seu semblante mas respondeu:

-Melissa Coverdale.

Virou o rosto e pude ver que estava cansada,só não sabia se de nós,da aula ou do Mike.

Terminando tudo,o tumulto nos corredores era grande e ela se apressou a seguir o fluxo e Mike atrás..

-Mel!

Ela nem se virou,continuou com seus passos firmes.

-Mel! Você esqueceu as folhas.

Vendo que ela não atendia,nem olhava para trás chegou mais perto.

-Melissa!

Aí sim,ela atendeu e o encarou.

-Qual o seu problema?

-Esqueceu isto!

Estendeu as folhas para ela que apenas observou e ficou irritada,pegando e amassando,jogando dentro da bolsa.

-Por que não atendeu quando te chamei?

-Me chamo Melissa,não Mel, Me ou algo do tipo..

Eu ri,mesmo de longe ouvi tudo em detalhes e Bella do meu lado cutucou.

-Hey,do que tá rindo?

- Nada amor, só..é engraçado o Mike.

Meu dia ficou tão interessante depois dessa...nota mental:nunca chamá-la de nada além de Melissa...obrigado pela dica silenciosa Mike! HAHAHHA

-Quero saber!

Ai,ai..ela sempre quer saber de tudo...

-Nada,eu ouvi o Mike atrás da garota,tentando se fazer de íntimo,dando diminutivos no nome e ela cortou legal a tentativa dele,eu ri..

-Riu porque ficou satisfeito com o fora que ele levou ou riu porque achou engraçado o fora que ela deu?

Ela tinha os olhos semi cerrados grudados em mim esperando resposta.

-Foi engraçado o fora,tipo...ele falava "Mel" ela nem ligava só foi dizer "Melissa" ela não só atendeu como esclareceu que não se chamava Mel,Me e nem algo semelhante,daí eu ri.

-Ah..bom..sendo assim..

Ela riu também.

-Nossa,coitado!

-Ah,vá...foi legal

-Como você é mau!

-Você insistiu em saber da piada né?

Bateu nos meus ombros,eu ri e continuamos com nosso dia.

Estabeleci uma rotina estranha,minha vida nessa semana se resumiu a ver as aulas,observar as reações da novata(que não dava chances a ninguém),tentar descobrir mais sobre ela e cheguei a um extremo ridículo: a segui por aí...

Sim,eu fiz isso,e agora não sei...talvez não seja tão ridículo afinal por causa disso soube de um detalhe curioso: ela sempre passava pelo mesmo prédio da faculdade de música mas nunca entrava.

Isso me intrigava...

"Não a segui por interesses ocultos é mera curiosidade" huum..isso soa convincente?

Estava com os mesmos óculos escuros,chegou e se acomodou nos mesmos degraus do outro lado da rua,apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos encolhidos,parecia pensar demais. Nisso consegui ouvir de novo música vindo de sua mente,melodia triste como de um piano e novamente parou de forma brusca como começou.

Melissa se afastou rapidamente do local mas dessa vez caminhou até um café perto dali,sentou em uma mesa de costas para o prédio,fez um pedido e assim permaneceu.

Queria muito ficar perto e ver a expressão de seus olhos agora.

Resisti e fiquei espionando escondido em meu carro.

Depois de um tempo ela se preparou para sair e um rapaz apareceu em sua frente.

Prestei atenção a conversa que já virava discussão.

-"O que faz aqui?"

Ela parecia espantada e com medo.

-"Parece que não consegue ficar longe né?"

Lançou um olhar na direção do prédio.

O sorriso irônico do carinha me deu vontade de socar.

-"Isso não é de sua conta. Era um assunto meu e de Josh"

Cacete quem é Josh? Namorado? Ex? isso me incomodou..acaso o cara fica naquele prédio?

O mais intrigante...o cara também parecia imune a meu poder de ler mentes.

Ok,ok..o que tá acontecendo aqui?

-"Não acredito que depois de tudo ainda vai insistir em.."

-"Cale a boca! Você não sabe de minha vida e não tem o direito de me incomodar"

Ele riu mais alto.

-"Só queria apelar para sua consciência...OH ...esqueci..você não tem isso,que mancada!"

-"Garanto que tenho mais do que você terá em toda sua vidinha nojenta"!

Tentou se levantar mas o carinha se sentou e a puxou de volta.

-"Foi essa a educação que te deram em Massachussetts?"

-"Não...é a minha reação natural a gente escrota como você!"

Não podia ver seu rosto mas tenho certeza que ela fazia aquela cara de desprezo que vi muitas vezes direcionadas a carinhas que davam em cima dela .

-"Não sou eu quem tem problemas aqui e foge para o outro lado do país..alias..seu pai te encontrou ou eu preciso dar a notícia?"

-"Peter sabe de tudo,onde estou e como estou....Nathan ...ele não se importa,alias cuide de sua vida e me deixe em paz".

-"Não foi o que eu ouvi em Boston...ele está furioso contigo"

-"Que venha me matar então..whatever!"

-"O que Josh diria disso tudo se estivesse aqui?"

Ela respirou fundo e com voz embargada,acho que chorava,conseguiu responder num tom firme.

-"Simples: se ele estivesse perto de mim eu não estaria aqui!"

E saiu sem dar chances do outro a segurar de novo.

-"Hey moço precisa pagar a conta"

O garçon se desesperou.

Ele ficou puto da vida por precisar voltar e ela se aproveitou e tomou um táxi.

Segui claro o táxi...onde mais ela iria?

Forks não era tão gigante assim e o táxi parou em uma rua que era caminho para um parque ecológico.

Muito verde,muito..musgo como diria Bella.

Talvez a faça se lembrar de casa, NY tem o Central Park não é?

Continuei minha vigilância distante e ela sentou em um banco,abrindo o celular.

-"Preciso que me ajude a se livrar de Jared"

Uma voz rouca,feminina atendeu do outro lado.

-"Ele te achou né?"

-"Sim,já saí de NY porque quero esquecer mas parece que ele faz questão absoluta de me jogar tudo na cara,estou cansada".

Fez uma pausa,tirando o cabelo dos olhos,ajeitando os óculos.

-"Talvez precise me mudar daqui só para não ver a cara dele amanhã"

"Como assim vai embora? Nem faz uma semana que se mudou.." um ódio do sujeitinho se formava dentro de mim.

-"Talvez eu vá para o Alaska"

E sorriu sem humor.

Bom...se é para se mudar para o Alaska até que não me oponho...mas ela dizia por brincadeira só pode..

-"Calma,ele só está chateado por você largá-lo aqui em NY, Adam ou Peter deve ter dito onde está."

Como assim? Eram namorados? essa estória estava esquisita demais...

-"Não é isso..na verdade penso que ele me culpa por causa do Josh... doentio né?Já me culpo o suficiente,ele não precisava me perseguir,e eu não o larguei aí,apenas é difícil pra mim olhar para Jared e lembrar entende?Nada será como antes ..".

-"Eu sei,todos sabem do que você abriu mão,pare de se culpar e volte a ser a que conhecemos.. !"

-"Essa não existe mais ,sinto dizer...ela morreu naquela noite. Hum..vou desligar,preciso voltar pra casa,fazer minhas coisas, lembra? ." sorriu desanimada.

-"Por que quer,sabe disso!"

-"É, quero mesmo..bom falar com você,segure as rédeas de Jared,ele me incomoda demais. Não quero escândalos nessa cidade pequena"

-"OK, vou fazer isso,se cuida,beijos "

A cada momento ela me surpreendia mais e mais... Por que é só? O que aconteceu em NY que faz com que o tal cara a persiga até aqui?

Ela se afastava a passos calmos,decidi sair e me aproximar.

-Oi!

Ela se assustou e por instantes mesmo com os óculos escuros pude notar que ela tentava saber quem eu era,meu deus! Sou tão esquecível assim?

-Está me seguindo?

-Não... eu ..

Levantou a mão num gesto de impaciência me fazendo calar.

-Tudo bem,não te acuso de nada mas.. hum..ok,esqueci seu nome,desculpe!

Ela corou ao dizer isso,colocando as duas mãos do lado do rosto,ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha.

_Tive um dia péssimo,um dentre muitos dias péssimos...já é rotina..

Sorriu meio triste, eu tentei falar mas me interrompeu de novo.

- Está de carro?

-Sim,estou ,deixei ali...

-Se importa de me dar uma carona até em casa? Não notei que táxis aqui neste lugar é quase impossível .

Sorri,ótimo..talvez ela converse..se controla Edward ..

-Não,tudo bem vamos!

Ela me seguiu em silêncio,alias parecia nem se incomodar com nada,eu que estava me sentindo estranho.

Entrou no carro comigo e continuou quieta,imersa em seus pensamentos,olhando para frente.

-Você está bem?

-Hum?

Tão distraída,nem mesmo se incomoda com minha presença. Isso me deixou chateado.

-Nada..

Pensou em dizer alguma coisa acho mas virou novamente para frente.

-Vou te indicar o caminho.

Sua voz me pegou de surpresa,até me espantei.

-O que foi? Algum problema?

Ela notou minha surpresa.

-Não,nenhum..

Se ela soubesse que sei onde mora..

-Te assustei falando de repente né?

Um sorriso se formou em sua face,ficando mais bonito.

-Um pouco..

Admiti,sorrindo também.

-Desculpa,estou agora tão acostumada a ser sozinha que quando abro a boca para falar é sempre ordens,indicações,acho que me esqueci como se conversa socialmente,não é nada pessoal.

E riu,tirando os óculos para me encarar. Já disse que os olhos dela são lindos?

-Antes eu era uma pessoa que gostava de prestar atenção aos outros sabe? Agora...

Ela se interrompeu e seus olhos ficaram tristes,com um brilho diferente.

-Agora?...

-Nada...estou esquecida e chata.. e tendo péssimos dias..

Se calou e voltou a prestar atenção a se virar para mim continuou:

_ Não vou te encher com conversa desinteressante..alias..

Virou para meu lado.

-...melhor eu ficar quieta,sou incapaz de manter conversas agradáveis.

-Pode tentar,eu deixo.

Ela sorriu.

-Você não me conhece cara!

-Posso tentar conhecer.

-Melhor não...sou péssima companhia.

-Eu também não sou das melhores...só Bella me suportou até hoje.

Parou de sorrir como se lembrando de algo e ficou calada.

"Droga! Eu tinha que ficar falando da namorada agora..porque?porque?"

-Eu também tinha uma pessoa única que me suportava,e veja bem..meu humor é péssimo,notou né?

E sorriu,ficando imersa em pensamentos...talvez sobre o passado em NY.

-Conte sobre a sua pessoa,sou curioso lembra?

Abanou a cabeça em negativa.

-Não...nem te conheço!

E riu vendo minha cara de decepção.

-Mas aceitou carona de um desconhecido,estranha você hein?

-Aham,sou..muito mesmo...mas é que carona é algo impessoal,falar sobre passado é...algo que se faz com amigos,exige confiança,não leve a mal mas...não confio em você o suficiente,acho que nunca mais confiarei em ninguém o suficiente..

E parou,analisando a própria frase.

-Isso ficou emo não?

-Huum..é ficou sim!

Nós rimos,me dei conta que ela sorrindo é ótimo.

Indicou o caminho e chegamos rápido demais pro meu gosto.

-Obrigada e.. desculpe mas seu nome...

-Edward?

-Certo, Edward obrigada pela carona.

-De nada.

Deu um tchau,entrou na casa.

Foi recepcionada por vozes ansiosas com seu sumiço.

Pais são iguais em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Será que amanhã continuará a falar comigo?

Capítulo 03

Não sei mesmo o que acontece comigo. Curiosidade é algo perigoso.

E me apeguei a minha estranha rotina de segui-la,ridículo!

Mesmo não voltando a nos falar desde o dia da carona(e lá se vão 2 dias)fico preocupado por causa do carinha do café.

Quem será ele na vida dela?

Bella não gostava de minha curiosidade acerca da garota(e com razão,estou chato)e Alice e Emmett me cercam perguntando a todo instante o que acontece,merda nem eu sei o que acontece...comigo.

Continuava a visitar o prédio,hoje nenhum sinal do carinha que a abordou.

Voltou para NY?

Quando a vi se levantando achei que iria embora mas ficou parada.

E para meu espanto foi em direção a entrada do prédio. O que mudou agora?

Segui seus passos. Ela entrou como se já conhecesse o local,foi pelo corredor deserto até alcançar uma sala nos fundos.

Ouvia seus passos estacarem.

E então um som de música. Não! Dessa vez não era coisa de sua mente o som era real.

Cheguei perto da porta e o som estava mais audível.

Uma melodia triste tocada no violão e sua voz era bonita mas estava errada...

-"E eu quero acreditar em você

Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem

Sim, eu tento acreditar em você

Mas eu não consigo ..."

Demorei uns segundos para perceber que sua voz estava falha por causa de seu esforço em conter as lágrimas. Ela só murmurava a música.

-"...E eu sei que eu não estou preparada .."

Ela se voltou para trás, me viu e parou de tocar. Droga!

Largou o violão e sua raiva era grande.

-Não acredito nisso! Você deu pra me seguir mesmo?

_Calma eu posso explicar..

-Não me interessa suas explicações.

E saiu apressada,ainda chorava .

-Dá pra parar de fugir e me ouvir?

Segurei em seu ombro,poxa ela era rápida já estava quase na rua.

-Me solta, você é maluco?Qual o seu problema?

-Ser curioso demais e até intrometido e o seu?

Ela parou de se debater meio com um ar chocado no rosto e a soltei.

-Você é maluco man!

Enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e voltou a andar para a saída.

-A gente poderia conversar né?

-Se eu quiser conversar vou atrás de um terapeuta não de um curioso.

Tentou encontrar um táxi para ir embora mas nenhum apareceu.

-Quer carona?

Virou para mim e acabou rindo.

-Você é idiota ou que?

-Acho que por enquanto só intrometido..

Sentou na calçada,soltando um profundo suspiro cansado. Sentei do seu lado e ela me encarou,olhos ainda vermelhos.

-A primeira coisa que vou fazer semana que vem é comprar um carro.

-Não vou mais poder te dar carona?

-Não!

E rimos. Mas depois achei estranho.

-E o carro que usa para ir na escola?

-Alugado,não posso ficar andando muito com ele por aí,quilometragem coisas do tipo..

Deu de ombros,parecia não se importar com nada.

_Posso te emprestar um até que compre o seu,se quiser.

Ela franziu a testa,seus olhos azuis tinha uma expressão de choque.

-Cara,as pessoas normais costumam emprestar coisas pequenas sabe? Carro não é algo que se empreste assim...você definitivamente tem sérios problemas..

Eu ri alto,ela tinha razão.

-Nunca disse que eu era normal.

-Não lembro de tudo que você disse,nem lembro do que eu falo às vezes,fica difícil ter certeza.

Ainda rindo,se levantou e me estendeu a mão para me "ajudar"a levantar também.

-Não preciso de ajuda.

Levantei e ela ficou rindo.

-Nossa,ficou bravo?

"Como eu iria explicar o lance de ser frio? Melhor manter distância..."

-Não,sou orgulhoso só isso..

-AAhh...homens..hunf!

-E então quer?

Pensou um pouco,viu que estava ficando tarde.

-Ok,aceito..a carona. O empréstimo não,vou tentar comprar um no final de semana,criar vergonha na cara. Já deveria ter feito isso antes mas...sou relaxada?

-Posso te ajudar a escolher um,carros nem sempre mulheres sabem escolher.

-Ok,me chamou de burra?

-Não,falei que mulheres são ineptas na escolha de carros.

Ela riu..

-Tá,me convenceu...tem senso de sua namorada te agüenta?Sim,porque é convencido..

-Ela me ama,acho que é por isso..

-Só podia...o amor é cego,mudo e se duvidar autista.

Eu ri,ela não era mesmo uma deslumbrada pelo meu charme. Gostei de sua companhia.

No caminho estava falando comigo,não ficou muda como da outra vez.

-Me diga...por que está tão chateada? Tem uma voz bonita,toca bem e chora por isso?

Tentei faze-la sorrir mas dessa vez ficou séria.

-É complicado...minha vida é uma bagunça. OK,isso pode soar meio clichê e se eu não estivesse vivendo esse lado de minha vida estaria rindo por ser um amontoado de clichê quando coisas te acontecem rápido,do nada e sua única reação é querer fugir,dane-se o mundo?

Fiquei quieto esperando ela ouvir tudo que estiver disposta a contar.

-Não,né? O que eu tô pensando?Vocês de Forks parecem todos muito centrados,NY é o celeiro de gente desajustada e doida como eu,vocês são convencionais.

Riu baixo,mantendo a atenção na estrada. Parecia frustrada com alguma coisa.

-Nem tudo é o que parece.

-É,sou obrigada a pessoas deveriam ser exatamente o que aparentam .

-Isso pode ser complicado e assustador.

-Eu sei. O lado bom é que não haveria enganos,mentiras e você poderia escolher sem estar no escuro,conscientemente.

-Pode me dizer do que exatamente fala?

-Quando você olha pra mim o que enxerga?

Fiquei confuso com sua pergunta. Não sei o que ela espera ouvir,sem saber seus pensamentos,conhecendo pouco acho que minhas chances de falar merda é grande mas...

-Não tenho certeza...não sei...além do óbvio fisicamente..vejo um alguém diferente,personalidade grande,difícil na verdade..

Olhei pra ela que estava rindo do final da minha frase.

-E que parece carregar um peso enorme sobre os ombros.

Ela parou de rir,pensando um pouco em silêncio. Esperei que continuasse a falar.

_Só esqueceu de acrescentar: covarde.

-HÃN?

-Deixa pra lá...coisa minha.

-Não parece ser covarde.

-Acredite,eu sou! Se tivesse coragem você jamais me conheceria,eu nunca pisaria em Forks.

-Então tenho que ficar grato.

-Como é?

-Por você ser covarde.

-É mesmo?

Uma curiosidade surgiu em seus olhos.

-Claro,só assim poderia te conhecer.

-Não é legal me conhecer.

-Só quando está em dias ruins..

-Todos são dias ruins.

-Vou me acostumar com seus dias ruins.

Ela riu mais calma e sem preocupações. Se tinha alguma,esqueceu por enquanto.

-Você é esquisito mas parece legal. Só não pense que te considero meu super amigo.

-Não vou esquecer que estou em avaliação.

A deixei em sua casa satisfeito de ver que não sou mais tão ignorado assim,pelo menos agora parece que vai continuar a falar comigo.

Capítulo 04

Eu estava a toa,matando a aula de biologia por causa do dito costume de tipagem sanguinea.

Quando estava pensando em sair do carro avistei Melissa acompanhada de um senhor,apurei meus sentidos pareciam discutir.

-"Pai, não tem nada demais,fiz o que tentando não chamar atenção e que droga! Nem amigos eu tenho,o que mais quer de mim?"

-"Sabe que é pra nossa segurança. Precisamos ter cuidado."

Ela nada respondeu,apenas expirou profundamente.

Tentava manter a raiva sob controle.

Pude sentir os pensamentos do homem que a acompanhava.

"Você não sabe do que eles são capazes.."

Eles quem? Do que o cara falava pra si mesmo?

Se despediram, ainda muito contrariada Melissa tentou ignorá-lo.

Sumiu de meu campo de visão.

Saí do carro e o homem subitamente me encarou.

Seus pensamentos eram hostis.

"Se você for esperto ficará longe,rapaz!Huum..estranho...estranho..."

Seu fluxo de idéias sobre mim foram desviados pela presença de um outro homem que o acompanhou até o carro.

Sobre este último nenhum sinal de atividade nos pensamentos. Porque?

-"Fique de olho naquele sujeito branquelo e estranho. Não gosto da proximidade dele,sabe que precisamos mantê-la a salvo"

-"Sim,senhor".

-"Não sei mas sinto que o sujeito tem algo semelhante aos outros."

-"Outros, senhor?"

-"Sim..talvez.."

Diálogo intrigante. Do que ele tá falando meu deus?!

Fui em direção ao interior do prédio a procura de Melissa,talvez ela conversasse comigo.

Isso se o outro cara não tentasse impedir.

-Oi,faz tempo que a gente não se fala.

Ela se virou rápido e parecia preocupada,observando em volta.

Muito relutante,começou a falar.

-É...e acho melhor continuar assim.

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não..mas pode. Fique longe de mim,não fale comigo,desculpe..

Saiu apressada do armário em direção ao corredor.

Não acredito que ela usa um discurso semelhante ao usado por mim em relação a Bella.

Agora sei como ela se sentiu..

Por sorte tínhamos a mesma aula nesse período. Teria tempo para tentar conversar.

-Seu pai tem algum problema com seus amigos?

-Como? O que sabe dele?

-Hey,calma..é que ouvi ele falar com outro e pareciam preocupados com sua segurança.

-O que ouviu exatamente?

Não gostei de sua expressão de raiva e desconfiança.

Claro,um vampiro se ofendendo com desconfianças de mortais..ela tá certa em agir assim.

-Nada demais..só que ele prefere te deixar sem amigos aqui.

Ela largou os livros na mesa e me encarou.

Tinha um ar cansado e lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos.

Contive um impulso de tocar seu rosto.

Seria péssima idéia..

-Cara, quer saber de um segredo?

-Segredo?

-É..olha..todos que ficaram muito perto de mim se deram mal,machucaram ou algo assim.

-Temos isso em comum.

Sorri com pesar,ao lembrar de tantas coisas que Bella passou comigo.

Nem posso imaginar o que mais o futuro aguarda.

-Não brinca..tô falando sério. Fica longe que estará bem.

-Vou te falar um segredo também..

Ela ergue as sobrancelhas curiosa mas sem acreditar muito em minhas palavras.

Cruzou os braços e esperou.

-Dificilmente algo me machuca..bom..fisicamente falando claro.

-Ahá...tá bom..se joga debaixo de um caminhão daí a gente se fala ok?

-Por que? Acaso é isso o que acontece com quem se aproxima de você?

-Quase...o efeito é o mesmo.

-Nesse caso podemos continuar amigos.

Ela riu discretamente e fixou sua atenção na aula.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio,horríveis para mim,ela abriu a boca,finalmente.

-Cansei de ficar sem amigos,gostarei de ter você e Bella comigo.

Se virou pra mim com um sorriso calmo que eu retribui.

Agora sim,não serei ignorado...o que isso significará daqui pra frente?

Estava claro que jamais ela terá segundas intenções..deveria estar satisfeito não?

No entanto isso incomoda..talvez seja meu ego ferido..hunf.

-Posso acrescentar nessa sua lista os outros?

-Outros?

-Jasper,Alice,Emmett....Rosalie é chata essa você pode dispensar,eu deixo.

-Nossa, todos Cullens? Ok, Rosalie vou dispensar confiarei na dica.

-Acredite faz bem..

Ela riu um pouco alto e chamou atenção do professor que se virou mas ela disfarçou.

Fez uma cara séria e abafou o riso.

Na hora do intervalo,ficamos juntos a espera de Bella que logo apareceu no corredor.

Estranhou e se aproximou com cara de quem não gostou.

-Bella, a Melissa resolveu que nós dois podemos ser amigos dela.

-Ah..e o que fez você mudar de idéia?

-Hoje me deu vontade de se rebelar contra ordens que recebo.

-Ordens?

-Uhum...não posso ter amigos e quer saber? Cansei.

-Nossa porque isso?

-Meu pai tem problemas com confiança. Eu também mas vocês parecem legais.

Entramos no refeitório e já avistamos Alice sorrindo.

Afinal ela com certeza viu tudo. Pelo menos não pareceu desaprovar.

Ela se afastou para buscar algo pra comer e Bella me puxou para um canto.

-Tá maluco Edward?

-O que?

-E se ela resolver que você é estranho e expor a todos?

Ok,isso não tinha me ocorrido mas nesse tempo todo ela nem notou nada então tudo certo..né?

-Acho que ela deve ter seus segredos e por isso não tem tempo de notar nada.

-Edward,fala sério...melhor ficar longe mesmo.

-Ciúmes?

-Não..mas talvez eu fique. Por que é tão importante ser amigo dela?

-Não sei..apenas sinto que ela precisa.

Emburrada ela me seguiu até o balcão onde Melissa já se servia .

Sentamos todos juntos na mesma estava curiosa e satisfeita.

Aparentemente a garota não iria interferir em minha vida ou na de Bella.

-Então como é NY?

-Gostou de Forks?

-Gente vamos dar um espaço pra Melissa sim?

-Tudo bem,não ligo de falar hoje .

-Amanhã não falará conosco?

Alice é curiosa demais,sinceramente..

-Não sei,não tenho o poder de prever o futuro.

Um sorriso triunfante surgiu no rosto de minha irmã.

Por um breve momento achei que ela abriria a boca pra dizer : "Eu tenho!"

-Mas tem vontade de continuar a falar com a gente?

-Claro,sim.

Bella e ela eram as únicas que tocavam na comida.

As duas começaram a conversar sobre mudanças,vida nova.

Alice também acompanhava, eu e Emmett apenas observávamos.

Jasper pareceu alheio a tudo como sempre e Rosalie..bem..sem comentários.

-Você também não come tanto.

-É..não sinto tanta necessidade assim de comer.

Logo após essas palavras se calou e um rubor apareceu .

O que ela queria dizer com isso?

-Dieta?

-Não...falta de apetite.

-Normal,ainda não se adaptou as novidades né?

-Talvez...

Chegando a hora de voltar as aulas,seguimos juntos e nos separamos depois.

Apenas eu e Melissa teríamos aulas juntos,novamente. Bella não ficou contente.

-O que achou dos novos amigos?

-Curiosos demais.

-Você fez muito mistério e eles não estão acostumados releve.

-Tudo bem.

Sentamos próximos um do outro. Tomei cuidado para manter uma distância razoável.

Pensei muito no que Bella falou e estava certa.

Um dia Melissa se perguntaria sobre a aparência perfeita demais dos Cullens.

-Aquele que te trouxe hoje é seu pai né?

-Sim,ele é.

-Não se parece em nada com você.

-Fui adotada,se é isso o que pretende saber.

-Ah,eu também fui,viu? Mais uma coisa em comum.

Ela riu dessa vez divertida.

Agora entendo a pergunta do carinha sobre o pai dela. Acho que falou do verdadeiro.

Interessante..

-Oi,está sorridente hoje.

-Oi.

Cumprimentou Mike com indiferença e até mau humor.

Tive vontade de rir mas me segurei.

-Pensei no que disse e acho que voltarei com minhas aulas de música.

-Ah, e o que tocava?

-Gosto de violão,piano...coisas assim.

Ignorou solenemente Mike e continuamos nossa conversa.

Gostei de saber que temos muita coisa em comum.

E ela também a julgar pelos sorrisos.

-Tenho um piano em casa onde você pode treinar se quiser.

-Não vai te incomodar?

-Não..fique a vontade.

Acho que estou surtando mesmo e meus pais irão enlouquecer.

Alice vai pirar quando ver o que acabei de decidir.

Bella também não vai gostar..hum..resolvo isso depois.

Mike era outro insatisfeito com meu convite. E daí?

Os dias foram tranqüilos e divertidos. Ela se mostrou uma pessoa surpreendente.

Mesmo Rosalie a olhava com um pouco de simpatia,coisa que a Bella não passou despercebido.

-Sua amiga conseguiu dobrar Rosalie,uau!

-Vamos parar com o sarcasmo senhorita Swan?

Ela ,murmurou uma queixa e virou o rosto.

Agora isso estava se tornando comum,que saco..mulheres..

-Desculpe pelo meu pai ontem.

-Ontem?

Bella já surtava com a simples frase.

-É, o Edward tinha ficado de me acompanhar na compra de um carro simples para eu devolver o alugado mas meu pai foi grosso com ele,desculpe de novo.

-Tudo bem..ele tem cuidados com você.

-É, eu eu não precise disso.

Ela deu um suspiro contido,parecia incomodada com algo.

E sua mente ainda é um mistério para mim.

Seu pai também não tem muitos pensamentos claros.

Todos que a cercam parecem ter um limbo ao redor de suas mentes...estranho.

-É bem do Edward isso de convencer todos a trocar de carro já fez isso comigo.

-E não te convenceu?

-Não mesmo! Nunca trocaria minha picape velha.

-Bella curte antiguidades.

-Claro, e como né Edward?

Ok,essa foi pra mim,podia ficar sem essa alfinetada..

-Então vai em casa ver o piano?

-Não posso Alice,gostaria mas é melhor não..

-Seu pai?

-Também..

O telefone dela tocou e erguendo uma sobrancelha surpresa atendeu.

Se afastou mas para nós vampiros isso nem teve importância.

-Peter! Que bom ouvir sua voz.

Seu tom pareceu carinhoso e saudoso.

Isso fez surgir em mim um sentimento de estranheza,não sei...o fato é:odiei.

-"Também senti sua falta,cheeleader" um riso ecoou através do telefone.

-E Nathan, Meredith...como estão? Furiosos comigo ainda?

-"Não..Angela os sem você não é a mesma coisa. Ainda precisamos deter umas pessoas,sabe disso não é?Noah falou com você sobre isso?"

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder a pergunta feita aos susssuros,com certeza o carinha não queria ser ouvido por alguém do seu lado.

-Nunca me diz nada,sabe como ele é...mas tem paranóia de que o ..hum..sabe quem me persiga até aqui, Jared me encontrou e ele nem tem habilidade imagine o outro?

Pausa do outro lado,acho que o Peter ficou chocado.

-"Jared?..Merda! Nathan deve ter falado alguma coisa,desculpe."

-Tudo bem, Ângela já cuidou disso.

-"Preciso ir..e.. cuide-se!Há mais coisas que podem te machucar entende né?"

-Eu sei..

Desligou e um sorriso triste estampou seu rosto.

Ficou parada pensativa,segurando o telefone.

Por fim o guardou e voltou pra nossa mesa.

Permaneceu calada e alheia a conversa paralela. Senti enorme vontade de fazer perguntas.

Oferecer minha amizade mesmo que é o que ela parece precisar.

Bella deve ter notado isso pois se remexeu desconfortável e mau humorada do meu lado.

Não a culpo, estou sendo um cretino,tenho consciência disso mas não consigo evitar.

Quem são todos esses caras em sua vida?


End file.
